New Girls at the park
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: Benson hire two new girls at the park which Mordeca and Rigby like it.How will they react at their new job at thepark?Would they have fun with the gang?Would they be in trouble?Find out.Terrible at summary.
1. Meet the two new workers

(Start with the gang sitting outside the house while Benson standing in front of them holding a clipboard and a pen.)

Benson-Okay everyone I got some news since two people here messing up the park I hire two girls to have a job here.

Rigby-(Groan)Why you have to hire two different girls if you don't even hire a girl to work here ever since?

Benson-Because I don't want another guy to work here because he maybe slack off like you two.

Mordecai and Rigby-Hey!

Benson-They will be here like-Oh!They are here.

(Two motorcycle came in front of the tall girl like Mordecai and one short girl like take off their helmets and reveal a bluejay and a gang is amused by them while Mordecai and Rigby drooling over them.)

Benson-Everyone these are Julianna and Sandra

Julianna-Hi everyone I'm Julianna

Sandra-and I'm Sandra

Gang-Hi

MuscleMan-Hey ladies I'm Muscle man and this is Fives

Julainna-Hey nice to meet you

Pops-Good Day ladies I'm Pops I hope you enjoy here at the park.

Sandra-We will Pops

Skips-I'm Skips

Julianna-Hi SKips nice to meet you

Benson-And these two slackers Mordecai and Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby-Hey!We're not slackers

Benson-Whatever

(The girls giggled)

Julianna-Oh!Don't worry Benson we're sure they are not that bad

Sandra-Yeah,Benson

Benson-Trust me they cause trouble

Mordecai and Rigby-Hey!We hear that!

Benson-Okay girls go seat and I explain the jobs

(They seat next to Mordecai and Rigby who both sweating the two girls notice this.)

Julianna-Gosh!You two are sweating something wrong?

Mordecai-No we're okay it just it's so hot out here

Sandra-Okay

Benson-Okay,MuscleMan and Fives you're mowing the and Pops your cleaning the park and Rigby you guide Julianna and Sandra at the park after that you four have to rake the leaves.

Rigby-We're on it!

Mordecai-Yeah!

Benson-Woah!You Two are fast.

Mordecai and Rigby-Uh...

Benson-Nevermind just go to work (He leave)

Julianna-Come on you two let start the guiding.

Mordecai:Um...yeah let go

()()()()()()

(After the tour around the go get the rake and start raking.)

Rigby-So girls what do you do if your bored?

Sandra-well...we hang out alot.

Rigby-Cool

Julianna-Playing video game,partying,relaxing,go to Mchooligan,game night,arcade,coffee,music and most of all stop monster invading the city and slacking off.

Mordecai-Woah!You do that we also cause chaos at the park everyday!And woah!you also both slack off we didn't thought both girls can slack off.

Sandra-Yeah!We know

Mordecai-Well let finish this job and BAM!we can take a break.

(They start working then Benson came while at the cart)

Benson-Well,You two don'tslack off this time well keep up the good work.(He leave)

(After 30 Minutes they finish it all.)

Mordecai-Bam!

Four of them-OHHH!

Rigby-Wanna go play Strong John?

Mordecai:Only if you feel losing again.

Rigby-Not this time

Sandra-You play strong John

Mordecai-Yeah we are

Julianna-Can we join?

Rigby-Sure

(They walk back at the house and ready to play their game.)


	2. Playing video games and Water Fight

(When they reach the open the door reveal Benson is about to open scream.)

Four of them-Ahhh!

Rigby-What the H Benson you try to give us heart attack!

Mordecai-(punch him)Hey Benson

Benson-Where all of you going?

Julianna-We finish the raking Benson

Sandra-Can we take a break?

Benson-Hmm...Well sure because you finish the job early well I suppose to go back to my apartment

Four of them-See ya

(He ride on his car and drive back to his apartment.)

Four of them-Oh Yeah!

(They went inside and sit at the couch and start playing.)

Rigby-Finally can relax after a day of work.I'm going to beat you this time Mordecai

Mordecai-You wish okay let's play

Rigby-Okay!

* * *

(After 10 win against jump and do his victory dance.)

Mordecai-Ohhh!I beat you again dude ten in a row!

Rigby-Not fair my controller is busted

Mordecai-Hmph!Hmph!

Julianna-Let me try to play against Mordecai

Mordecai-Are you sure Julianna?

Julianna-Yeah I am Dude!

Mordecai-Okay let's play

Julianna-Okay how about this if I win you have to give me a 5 dollar.

Mordecai-Okay,If I win you have to give me a 5 dollar.

Julianna-Your on!

Mordecai-Ready?

Julianna-Ready!

(They start playing)

Rigby-Haha!Mordecai gonna beat Julianna at this thing.

Sandra-No she isn't she gonna win

Rigby-Oh yeah?

Sandra-Yeah!

Rigby-Let bet on it!

Sandra-Okay how about this,If Mordecai win I give you a dollar.

Rigby-If Julianna win I give you a dollar

Sandra-Deal!

* * *

(After one game not expecting Mordecai lose against a girl.)

Mordecai-Man,Julianna you're good at this

Julianna-Yeah!I'm an old pro at this thing.

Mordecai-Cool!

Julianna-Yeah!And what about my 5 dollar?

Mordecai:Okay,Okay here (Give here a 5 dollar.)

Julianna-Awesome!

Rigby-Julianna!You're awesome out there you even beat Mordecai high score!

Julianna-Thanks

Sandra-Ahem!My dollar please!

Rigby-UGH!Fine here

Sandra-Yeahyuh!

Julianna-Wait!This is fake money

Sandra-Mine too

(The two boys run laughing outside.)

Julianna and Sandra-MORDECAi!,RIGBY!

(They also run outside following the boys.)

Rigby-Dude,they totally felt for it

Mordecai-I know dude

Rigby-They right behind us dude

Mordecai-(look behind see Julianna and Sandra with two water guns.)Dude!They have water guns!

Rigby-They what!?

Sandra-You can't get away with this.

Mordecai-Dude run away Dude!

Rigby-Let's hide!

(They run but shoot by some of the water guns at their they find a hiding place at the back of the shed.)

Rigby-What are we're going to do?!

(Mordecai look around and see a hose and some water got an idea.)

Morecai-Dude I got an idea grab those balloons and try to throw a them while I shoot them with the hose.

Rigby-Oh!Like a water fight game!

Mordecai-Yeah!

Rigby-Okay dude

Mordecai-Get ready

Julianna-Where are those two?We just wanna have fun with them.

Sandra-Maybe hiding anywhere around us

(Julianna hear a noise near at the bush.)

Julianna-Dude,get ready with you're water gun some noise is around us

Sandra-Okay!

(They look everywhere and someone jump behind the bush it was Rigby and he get some his water Balloon.)

Rigby-Water Fight!(Throw balloons at them.)

Julianna and Sandra-AHHHH!

Mordecai-And Hose attack!

(They start shooting at them.)

Julianna-Okay you ask for it!

(They also throw water at start a big water fight.)

Mordecai-Hey!No fair!

Julianna-Better catch us

Mordecai-Oh no you won't

Julianna-Hey!Don't get me

(Mordecai and Julianna fall laughing each other then Rigby and Sandra join them also.)

Sandra-Look out below!

(They all laugh and panting.)

Rigby-This is such a great day!

Sandra-You say it!

Mordecai-Oh!We almost forgot Benson told us to tell you guys we will have a hangout at Mchooligan tomorrow at 6pm and before we go out at 6pm can we all go out at Cheezer's.

Julianna-We love too!What time?

Mordecai-How about lunch break?

Julianna-Okay so it's settle then.

Mordecai-yeah!

Rigby-Well it pretty kind of late now let's go back

Sandra-Yeah I'm tired

Julianna-Whatever you always tired

Sandra-Shut up!

Mordecai-Let head inside.

(They head inside the house and go upstair and go to their own room.)

Mordecai and Rigby-Night guys

Julianna and Sandra-Good Night!

(They went inside their something.)

Mordecai and Rigby-Best

Julianna and Sandra-Day

Four of them-Ever!

(They all go to their bed and sleep peacefully.)


	3. Hangout at the chinese restaurant

**Here's chapter 3 their hangout at the restaurant called chinese hangout weird name but I just Think a name for sorry for the long updated of the story my internet is crashed yesterday so I can't upload the story fast.**

(Next day since they all have day four of them do nothing all day until 6pm they just sit at the couch flipping the channel at the tv.)

Rigby-Ugh!Nothing to do!

Mordecai-You don't have to say it out loud

Rigby-Shut up

Julianna-Hey!You remember we have to go to cheezer's this lunch break

Sandra-Oh yeah

Mordecai-Oh!Shoot I forgot that let's go dude (He turn his head to see the raccoon sleeping at the couch.)AW!Dude come on wake up!

Julianna-I got this(Pull a trumpet and ready to blow it.)I hope this work.(Start to blow it loud making the raccoon wake screaming.)

Rigby-AHHHH!(The three fell to the floor laughing hard Rigby just crossed his arm.)SHUT UP!

Mordecai-Come on dude let's go to cheezer's

Rigby-Alright Fine

(They walk out to the house and ride the cart doing donuts and they drove off to go to cheezer's.)

* * *

(They arrive at the cheezer's they went came to the counter and start to order after ordering they went to a seat.)

Julianna-Thanks for taking us to cheezer's guys

Sandra-Yeah Thanks

Mordecai-It was nothing Guys

Julianna-It just you know it's nice to take two girls at a fast food like this or something.

Mordecai-Yeah,we just did this guys so we can you know have fun for just like a day or (Chuckeles nervously)

Julianna-Wait are you two nervous again and sweating hard

Mordecai-We're Fine,Oh!look there are order.

Sandra-Yeah!

Rigby-Finally I'm starving.

your always starving

Rigby-Stop Talking!

(They start eating and talking a little after eating they just talking and talking.)

Julianna-No way you just defeat talking hotdogs

Rigby-Yeah I use mustard and start shooting them and they start eating each other.

Sandra-He is so cool

Mordecai-Yeah he like that

Rigby-Let's go to the arcade I wanna play.

Sandra-Oh yeah I love it let's let's go!

(Rigby and Sandra run outside and ride the cart waiting for the two of and Julianna rolled their eyes.)

Mordecai and Julianna-Cute (Then they left to go to the arcade.)

* * *

(They went to the arcade and start finding a game.)

Mordecai-Hmmm...What to play?

Sandra-I wanna play that one (Pointing at a red machine written Karate Chopper.)

Rigby-I'll join you

Julianna-Wanna play air hockey?

Mordecai-Sure(They went to the hockey table.)Ready?

Julianna-Ready!

Mordecai-Okay(They start playing.)

Julianna-You can't pass through me

Mordecai-Oh yes I can

Julianna-Oh really?

Mordecai-Oh yeah!And Bam!Ohhh!

Julianna-yeeha!

Mordecai-Huh?

Julianna-Ohhh!Tied up tied up!

Mordecai-Hmph!Hmph!(Try to shoot but Julianna notice this and try block and shoot it and score.)

Julianna-Ohhh!I win I win

Mordecai-You have skill beat me like 2 times in a row.

Julianna-Yeah Thanks

* * *

(Cut at Rigby and Sandra playing.)

Sandra-Try to hit it with that bat.

Rigby-I try but nothing work.

Sandra-Try the combo

Rigby-Okay (He use the button and try the combo killing the enemy.)And Bam!

Rigby and Sandra-OHHHH!

Mordecai-We see you two win

Rigby-Thanks man

Julianna-Well is 5pm let's go home.

All-Yeah!

* * *

(They went home and go to their room and get dressed Mordecai and Rigby room.)

Mordecai-Dude I'm happy we have friends that like to have fun with us.

Rigby-I Know

Mordecai-You done getting ready?

Rigby-Yeah

* * *

(At Julianna and Sandra room they getting ready.)

Sandra-I think I gonna like to work here

Julianna-Me too dude

Sandra-You know sometimes I feel those two are nice here that can have fun with us.

Julianna-Yeah I know let's go outside.

* * *

(Outside the house Benson and the others are ready they see Mordecai and Rigby came.)

Mordecai-So we're going to leave now?

Benson-Not yet we have 15 minutes more so I have to say are hangout in Mchooligan is cancel.

Mordecai and Rigby-Ugh!What?!

Benson-Don't worry we found a great restaurant called Chinese Hangout I hear that is one of the best restaurant in the 's Julianna and Sandra?

Mordecai-They're getting rea-

Julianna-Hey guys are we leaving now?

Mordecai and Rigby-Oh My!(They saw Julianna and Sandra wearing a jacket,a hat,short shorts,a converse shoes.)

Julianna-So what do you think?

Mordecai-Your beautiful Julianna

Julianna-Thanks Mordecai

Rigby-You look Pretty

Sandra-Thanks

Benson-The Hangout at Mchooligan is cancelled but we found a new restaurant called Chinese Hangout let's go.

* * *

(When they reach the restaurant they look everywhere and see manydecoration at the room.)

Gang-Woah

Rigby-This place is awesome.

Pops-Wonderful!

Benson-Let's see what can we eat.

* * *

(They went to the counter.)

Benson-Hey excuse me can you please find a seat for us?

Employee-Right this way sir (He guide them to their table and take their order.)

Mordecai-This is the perfect restaurant I ever see!

Julianna-I'm hungry

Benson-Theirs our food.

Josie-Here enjoy

Benson-Wait Josie

Josie-Hey Benson

Mordeca-You know her Benson?

Benson-Yeah she's my old friend from high school

Rigby-Woah!Cool

Benson-You work here?

Josie-Actually I'm the Maneger here I own this.

Benson-Really?!Congrats

Sandra-How did you make this such a cool restaurant?

Josie-Well my parents make this and they made me to own the restaurant and Bam!This is one of the best restaurant in the city.

Benson-Well congrats again for owning one of the great restaurant here

Josie-Thanks

Julianna-Can we eat now?I'm starving

Rigby-Yeah me too!

Benson-Okay let's eat.

* * *

(After eating they all full sitting at the seat.)

Mordecai-That dimsum so delicious.

Rigby-So tasty

Employee-Here's you're bill we usually give fortune but we're all out of but next time we will have more.

Benson-Thanks

Employee-Enjoy your day

Gang-Thank you

Benson-Okay lets see the bills 50 bucks,Rigby where's the money

Rigby-What money?

Benson-The money I give you to reserve for this restaurant

Rigby-Oh uh...So I kinda spent it with a magic stick

Benson-You what?!

Mordecai-Dude you know that's the money for the bills

Julianna-Plus that stick you buy is a fake

Benson-Your an idiot for spending that.

Rigby-At least I confess and plus is your fault too

Benson-Why me?

Rigby-Why did you even give me the money.

Benson-Your so in big trouble Rigby

Julianna-We need to talk to your friend Josie

(They run to Josie and talk to her.)

* * *

Josie-He what?!

Benson-He spent it with a fake wand so we don't have enough money.

MuscleMan-Your so in a big trouble Rigby

Rigby-Shut up

Pops-So is there anything we can do to pay that bill miss?

Josie-Well there is something but you won't like it

Gang-What is it?!

Josie:Is to...

**Cliffhanger...What do you think would they do to pay the is totally an idiot find out next time and again sorry for the long updated and I can't write this when until next friday well see ya**

**-JadeAnn1123 out**


	4. Two Restaurant Heroes

**Here's chapter 4 read and review**

Benson-I can't believe we have to work here just to pay the bill thanks to Rigby (Glare at Him)

Rigby-Hey!It's also your fault not having extra money to pay the bills!

Benson-SHUT up Before I Kick your As-

Josie-Here guys hairnets

Sandra-What with this?

Josie-You don't want your hair to go on the food you cooking

Sandra-Fine Fine Geez

Josie-Okay (She left)

* * *

(They start cooking and serving foods at the customer.)

Julianna-Here's your food Sir enjoy

Man-Thanks

Sandra-What can I get you sir?

Guy-I will have the dimsum and just water

Sandra-Your order will be ready sir

(She come back at the kitcheen saying the order.)

Sandra-One dimsum Guys

Mordecai-Coming right up (Start cooking)

Sandra-Man,Working at a restaurant is hard

Rigby-You said it (Cooking soup then a thing came out to the pot it was a monster.)Ahhh!

Benson-What did you do?

Rigby-I told you I'm not a great help me with this

(The Monster start to grab Julianna,Sandra,Pops,Benson,Skips,MuscleMan,and HFG the only left was Mordecai and Rigby.)

Benson-Help us

Pops-Bad Show

Julianna-Help guys do something

Sandra-Hurry up before we got eaten

Mordecai-Um...Okay

Skips-Rigby!You still have the stick

Rigby-Yeah why?

Skips-It can give you two an armor or something!

Rigby-Okay(Grab the Magic stick and start attacking with it.)

Skips-Now cast the monster!

Rigby-Okay(He cast a spell and it turn to a small frog Mordecai grab it throw it away.)

Mordecai-You guys alright

Julianna-Yeah thanks for saving us from the monster

Mordecai-No problem

Sandra-Your brave out there Rigby!

Rigby-Thanks

Julianna-For that you deserve this

Mordecai-What?

(Kiss them in the cheek making them shocked and redder than before.)

Pops-That was wonderful Good show

Benson-And I got a picture of you at my phone

Mordecai and Rigby-You what?!Give us your phone

(The girls giggled while the two of them are annoyed at Benson then Josie came back.)

Josie-Well Done you two you save my restaurant your are heroes!And Here are your pay check

Benson-Oh yeah here the bill well see ya sometimes Josie we will leave now

Josie-See ya Benson

(While walking back to the van they all talking.)

Mordecai-That restaurant is so cool

Benson-Well I think that stick can be useful sometimes

Skips-I'll keep it Rigby give me the stick

Rigby-No! I bought it I keep it

Benson-No!Give it to Skips or your fired!

Rigby-Fine(Give it to skips.)

Julianna-This is the great day for us

Sandra-You said it

MuscleMan-Woooaaahhh!

(They ride at van and drove back to the park.)


	5. Video Game gone wrong

(After the incident at the restaurant they go back to their regular four of them just go to the arcade playing alley fight.)

Mordecai-Dude you gonna beat the guy use the combo

Sandra-Yeah!Use the combo!

Julianna-Almost!Take this you big guy.(Use the combo and kill it they wave their hands saying their catchphase.)

Four of them-OHHHH!

Rigby-Wanna play Basketball?

Julianna-Sure but beware Sandra a great player at this

Rigby-Let's see

(They went to the Basketball Game and start playing.)

Modecai-Okay if the lowest score will buy us grilled cheese.

Julianna-Totally

Sandra-I'm okay with that

Rigby-(Nervously)Sure(Thinking)Man,I don't have pay today I'm almost horrible at basketball I have to win this to impress Sandra.

Mordecai-Dude?Dude?Dude!Ready?

Rigby-Yeah I'm ready.

(After 30 minutes of playing the score are Mordecai got 25 Julianna got 27 Sandra got 31 and Sadly for Rigby got lower score with 23.)

Mordecai-Wow!Sandra got the highest score well Rigby you have to buy us some grilled cheese when we went home.

Rigby-Um...Sure(Thinking)Please have some money in the pocket Please!(He pull a forty dollar cash which he smile.)

Sandra-Hey how about that game (Pointing to a game machine cover with cloth with a sign OUT OF ORDER.)

Julianna-Didn't you read the sign out of order.

Sandra-It maybe it's awesome (Pull the machine reveal with a white colored and written Alpha Max Fight 3.)

Rigby-It's so cool Guys

Mordecai-Fine just one game

Rigby and Sandra-Oh Yeah!

Mordecai and Julianna-Babies (Crossed arm)

Rigby and Sandra-Shut up!

(They begin to play but the machine start to glow reveal a ghost guy wearing a white t-shirt.)

Julianna-Who are you?

Alexander-My name is Alexander and my spirit got trap here because this is my favorite game.

Mordecai-WHat Happen?

Alexander-Well ten years ago I have a job at a restaurant but being a slacker I went everyday at this arcade and found this game and I quit my dumb job and always doing playing this morning,afternoon,and I de my spirit came here and try to hunt this machine and every player telling this game a lame and piece of junk!

Mordecai and Julianna-(Backing off)Uh...

Alexander-The only way is to defeat every level and I won't hunt you.

Mordecai-We accept your challenge.

Alexander-Deal!Who will gonna play?

Rigby-Mordecai,You should do it your expert at this thing.

Alexander-Alright let's do this thing!

Mordecai-Okay

Julianna-Go for it Mordecai!

Mordecai-(Thinking)I have to win this to impress Julianna she just cheering you.

(He start to pick his character and start at level character start hitting and Punching just a split second the opponent got kill.)

Mordecai-Well that easy I can beat until the last level.

Sandra-Yeah you can

Alexander-You think that easy.

(Mordecai start playing level two where he start kicking it then a monster came he try to defeat and he Level 4 with five enemy is hard but easy defeat it with his didn't know many people surround him and cheering making Alexander level 8,Four big monster start attacking him he start getting tired and his fingers are hurting.)

Mordecai-Ugh...To hard.

Rigby-You can do it Man

Mordecai-I think I can't do it

Julianna-Mordecai!You can do you defeat everyone at video games you can't just give us your a Video Game Master!

Mordecai-Really?Thanks I feel I can defeat it!

Alexander-No you can't (Start forming a lighting bolt and start shooting at Mordecai which it shoot Mordecai at the stomach making fall.)

Mordecai-Ugh...

Julianna-Mordecai!

Rigby-Mordo!Buddy!You okay?

Mordecai-I'm...Fine

Alexander-So who's going to beat the game?

Sandra-Your a jerk Alexander!

Julianna-I'll finish it!

Alexander-Sure!Your just a wimp girl that can't finish it.

Julianna-I'm not a wimp.I'm Tough and don't judge myself you ghostly monster!

Alexander-Your gonna pay for this!(turn to a monster.)

Sandra-We take care of this

RIgby-Just finish the game

(She nodded and start playing at level 9 which is hard also with 7 monster but she defeat it level 10 was the boss.A huge monster with a axe armor and an Julianna playing,Alexander push Rigby and Sandra at the floor making them moan in pain.)

Sandra-OW!

Rigby-Pain!

Alexander-You two small wimp is easy to defeat like a small rat so any last word before I kill both of you?

Rigby-Yeah!

Sandra-Well,Because your gone for now because your stupid pice of junk game is defeat!

Alexander-Huh?(Turn to the Machine see the game is over and Julianna win making him mad and try to defeat her but Julianna punch him in the face.)

Julianna-Now your game is defeat your a ghostly without protection now get out of my sight!

Alexander-Fine!But someday I'll be back and your gonna pay!(Leave and went to the machine the people cheer at forgot aout Mordecai she ra to him and start helping him stand up.)

Mordecai-Thanks

Julianna-Your so brave when Alexander shoot you with a bolt.

Mordecai-Well your the one who's brave because you defeat the game and Alexander.

Julianna-Thanks(Blush and turn around to hide her blush.)

Mordecai-Let's help Rigby and Sandra

Julianna-Yeah

(They went to both of them and help them get up.)

Sandra-Thanks Guys

Rigby-Yeah thanks

Julianna-No problem

Mordecai-Well let's go home for now Benson maybe looking for us

Julianna-Yeah let's go

Sandra-Wait what about the grilled cheese that Rigby will buy us?

Mordecai-Oh!Yeah

Julianna-Thanks for reminding us

Rigby-Shoot.I thought you all forgot about it.

Mordecai-You thought we forgot it because we got a game at the arcade gone wrong never gonna happen.

Rigby-Okay fine let's get the grilled cheese and go home.

(Went outside and Ride the cart and straight ahead to Cheezer.)


	6. Time Travelers

(After what happen at the arcade they went back at the park which Benson asking them where they been they tell the story which make Benson angrier at them making them to pick all the litter at the park.)

Rigby-Man,I hate picking trash around the park.

Mordecai-You always hate the jobs at the park.

Rigby-Shut Up

Julianna-And beside the only last place to pick garbage is near the lake.

Sandra-Come on let's go before something happen bad again.

Mordecai-Man,two days in a row we fought someting.

Rigby-Yeah first at the restaurant then the arcade

Julianna-Are you kidding this is the best job we ever have

Sandra-Fighting monsters,Ghosts,and all of that is our game guys we always been trouble at our city before.

Mordecai-Cool!

Julianna-Oh Glob this place a mess

(Around them was garbage like banana peel,can of soda and stuff lke that making them jaw dropped.)

Sandra-We have to clean these Benson is Insane!

Mordecai-I can't believe what I am seeing!

Rigby-This is so unfair

Julianna-A big pile Junk!

Mordecai-Let's just clean these thing then we're done.

(After 15 minutes they almost done all of sudden Rigby found a silver watch.)

Rigby-Hey Guys!Check this I found a watch it's kinda cool.

Sandra-Woah Cool

RIgby-Let's keep this

Mordecai-I don't know maybe it's dangerous.

Julianna-Yeah he's right

Rigby-Just relax it's just a watch nothing will happen.

Sandra-Oh!Cool I set this to 10 then Bam.(She pick a the number 10 then a green light beam came sucking them in the portal screaming.)

Four of them-AHHHH!

* * *

(After 5 minutes of screaming they land at a grassy place moaning in pain.)

Mordecai-Are you okay guys?

Julianna-I'm okay

Mordecai-I'll help you up(He offer his hand and help her up.)

Julianna-Uh...Thanks

Rigby-I think we're at the park but the house is huge like a palace.

Sandra-I think that watch send us 10 years in the future.

Mordecai-Where is the watch anyway?

Rigby-I just sit on it.(Seeing the watch broken into piece.)

Julianna-Come on let's go to the house and find Skips.

(They ran to the house really quick and knock three times the door open reveal it was Pops wearing neat new suit and wearing his hat.)

Pops-Oh!Mordecai,Rigby,Julianna and Sandra come in the party starting.

Four of them-Party?

Pops-Yes,Remember the party

Four of them-Of course yes,yes we forgot.(They went inside looking around seeing plenty of fancy decoration and many people around them.)

Mordecai-Pops,Did you see Skips we need to talk to him?

Pops-Yes my good went to the cake shop and buy us some cake he will be back a minute.

(Then someone knocked at the door.)

Pops-Oh it must be Benson,Audrey,and the kids I go get it.

(He open the door seeing a human boy with a black hair at the other hand a girl with a blond hair like Audrey but in a ponytail form came.)

Four of them-Kids?

Benson-Cody,Abigael remember your uncles and aunts.

Cody and Abigael-Yeah!

Four of them-Uncles and Aunts?

Abigael-Uncle Mordo where is Marcella?I wanna play with her!

Cody-Uncle Rigby where is Robby?I wanna play with him!

Mordecai and Rigby-Marcella/Robby?

(A voice came it was the 3 years old purple feather bird and a raccoon running to their dads.)

Marcella and Robby-Daddy!(They hug them tightly who also hug them back.)

Mordecai-(Pretending she know her.)Hey Kiddo how's your day?

Marcella-I'm okay daddy super happy because it's my birthday today!

Mordecai-Oh!Happy Birthday

Marcella-Mommy,Up!(Talking to Julianna reaching her hands which she hold her.)

Julianna-Okay sweetie!

Robby-Daddy!

Rigby-Uh...Hi kiddo

Robby-Mommy!

Sandra-Okay okay just go play with Rigb-I mean daddy

Rigby-What?!(Robby giggled at them.)

Sandra-Your the dad he like you.

Robby-Yeah daddy,Mommy right

Sandra-Hmph,Hmph see told you.

(There was a knock Pops answer it reveal it was Muscleman,Starla,Fives and a five years old boy named Mike looking bored with Skips behind them and Thomas with her girlfriend named Natalie came and Robby got an annoyed looked at Mike because of his Grandma jokes.)

Starla-Okay Mike go play with the other.

Mike-Okay mom (Walked to Marcella and Robby with an annoyed look.)Sup dweebs

Marcella-Stay away from us Mike we just want peaceful.

Robby-Yeah

Abigael-Stay away from them Mike they don't want to fight a five years old boy like you they're only three.

Cody-She is right

Mike-Whatever you two(Walked awy which the two three years old smiled at them.)

Marcella-Thanks guys

Mordecai-Skips we need you're help

Skips-What it is?

Mordecai-Can we talked to you all with out the kids around?

Gang-Yeah

Benson-At the Kitchen will be better

(They all went to the kitchen ready to know what help they want.)

* * *

Benson-What's the problem?

Julianna-(Sighed)Look believe it or not we're come from the past we got transport 10 years in the future.

Sandra-We're just picking trash then all of sudden we found a watch near the bridge.

Skips-What kind of watch?

Rigby-It was a silver watch with buttons choosing numbers then we put ten we got trasport here with a green beam light.

Mordecai-Is there another way?

Skips-I see this before we have to get another watch at my house that can transport back in the past

Marcella-Daddy?Mommy?

Julianna-Sweetie go play with your friends

Marcella-We hear you going back in time.

Robby-Does this mean you all gonna leave us here.(They have tears running to their cheek which Julianna and Sandra wipe it.)

Julianna-Oh Sweetie we're not the real future mommy and daddy of yours we come from the 're real mommy and daddy are just buying your gifts at the store don't worry they will be back a minute I promise.

Sandra-Yeah Sweetie just wait for them okay.

(The two kids hug their mommy which they hug them back.)

SKips-Now we gonna go to my house.

Marcella-Can we come with you?We like to go adventure.

Mordecai-Okay Kiddo let's go (He carry Marcella and went to skips house.)

* * *

(At skips finding the watch while four of them sit at the chairs with the two kids sit on their lap.)

Skips-Okay,I can't find the silver watch at my box so you just gonna use my present portal then your back at the time you doing the job.(Opening the portal.)

Rigby-That's not bad

Sandra-Okay let's go

Marcella and Robby-Bye!

Four of them-Bye

(They went to the portal and the portal door close.)

* * *

(Back at the house where Thomas and her girlfriend are playing with the other kids there was a knock Thomas open the door reveal it was Future Mordecai,Rigby,Julianna,and Sandra with their gifts.)

Future Mordecai-Hey Thomas where are the other?

Thomas-They went to Skips house helping someone.

Future Julianna-Where is Marcella?

Natalie-They also go there with Robby

Four of them-What?!

(Then they ran to Skips house knocking the door Skips open it.)

Skips-Oh!Hey guys

Future Julianna-Where are the kids?

Benson-In here,Kids!Your parents here

Marcella and Robby-Mommy!Daddy!(They jump at their parents and hug them.)

Future Rigby-Hey Robby

Robby-Daddy!

Marcella-Daddy!This is the best birthday ever your past selves came here then we help them to go back to their time!

Four of them-What?

Benson-They just saying they miss you all they pretty making that up like fantasy story.

Marcella and Robby-No they're no-

(They see skips signaling them not to tell their parents they just giggled.)

Future Sandra-Okay let's just party back at the house!

All-Yeah!

(They went to house and start partying.)

* * *

(Back at the portal where the four of them yelling then land at the grassy place standing up looking around.)

Rigby-I think we're back at the present

Mordecai-Alright!

Julianna-Oh yeah!

Sandra-Yeahyuh!

Mordecai-Come on let's go see the house

(They throw the garbage at the trash can then ran to the house knocking it three times the door open reveal it was Pops.)

Pops-Oh!Mordecai,Rigby,Julianna,Sandra we looking for you like an hour come in.

Four of them-Thanks Pops

(Coming in following Pops at the kitchen seeing all of the gang.)

Benson-Where have you been it's like two hours you diddn't finish picking about the trash?

Muscleman-You four are so in big trouble

Four of the-Shut up

Julianna-We finish the job already hour ago.

Benson-Where have you been?

Rigby-Well it's a funny story

Mordecai-First of all we're just picking trash at the lake then we found a silver watch then Sandra turn it to ten which a light beam came sucking us in then land to a grassy field which is in the park but the house turn to a palace or something we went inside looking around we found out we we're at the future we see all of the gang first Benson and Audrey with two kids named Cody and Abigael.

Benson-Woah really?

Julianna-Then Muscleman and Starla came with one kid named we see Thomas having a girlfriend named Natalie.

MuscleMan-Oh cool Thomas having a girlfriend.

Thomas-Shut up!

Sandra-Then all of sudden two three years old kid a purple feather bird named Marcella and a raccoon named Robby they ran to us and hug us tightly this shock us.

Rigby-They saying they our kids so we also pretend to know them as our kids then we ask Skips if he can sent us back to the present then he said yes then we got back here and you know the rest of it.

(The gang look compused then laughed at the four.)

Benson-You serious imaginary guys that can't happen.

MuscleMan-Yeah,It maybe an imaginary or your weak prank to us

Pops-Indeed I agree with them

Thomas-That can't happen Guys

Benson-I'm outta here I'm going back to my apartment.

MuscleMan-Me and Fives also we're out of here.(Start leaving then Skips about to leave but he whisper to them.)

Skips-Your story is real trust me your not dreaming.(Then he left leaving the four of them.)

Rigby-Wanna watch movie?

Three of them-Yeah!

(They ran to the living room and start searching for a movie.)


	7. Pranks so Bad!

(After a few weeks of working at their new job everyone are so happy and joyful but one day the gang find out that today is the day where all of them won't be at Mordecai and Rigby's room both of them talking about today.)

Mordecai-Man,Today the worse I can't believe MuscleMan start a day of his stupid pranks.I hate it!

Rigby-Dude,Hello?Everyone hate last year he pull a big pranks for all of us.

*Flashed Back*

(Outside the house the gang was cover in blue paint while Muscleman laughing at look so mad and his face was redder than before he almost wanted to yell but that not the way to stop Muscleman pranking was crying while Fives calming him down because Benson say and Rigby was annoyed and mad at and Thomas stay silent but give the green chubby man a death Muscleman ran back to his trailer then Benson yell.)

Benson-MuscleMan!If you pull another big prank like this next year your fired!

Muscleman-Whatever!And you know who else like to prank every year?

Gang-Don't even say!

Muscleman-Too late!MY MOM

Benson-Get out!(Pointing back to Muscleman trailer.)

Muscleman-Totally worth it!(He leave while yelling.)See ya later Grandma's!

Fives-Sorry about him guys,I talk to see ya tomorrow.(He float and follow Muscleman.)

Benson-Sorry about Muscleman,Everyone I'll talk to him tomorrow.

Skips-Benson,He never listen to you ever since.

Rigby-He just a jerk!He didn't know how long to take this paint get off our body.

Mordecai-Even if Fives try to convience still won't stop it.

Pops-I agree with them,My good man

Thomas-Ugh,He's a total jerk.

Benson-Come on Guys le's wash this off.

(They walked to the house and went to the kitchen but when they go to the kitchen many pranks are simply yelled on top of their lungs.)

Gang-MUSCLEMAN!

*Flashed back end*

Mordecai-Yeah I remember,Come on dude let's go have some breakfast.

Rigby-Okay

(They walked outside their room but a bucket full of water fall at their own faces making them cover wet so bad they see Muscleman laughing at the corner they gave him a death then say with an angry expression.)

Mordecai-MuscleMan!What the heck?!

Rigby-What's your deal?!

MuscleMan-My deal is to prank you all at the park until I wanted to!I'm going back to my trailer so I can prankyou all,See ya later losers.

(He walked down and went to the door and shut it loudly.)

Rigby-Jerk!

Mordecai-Come on dude let's ignore him.

Rigby-You can't ignore him if he keep pulling pranks everywhere at the park.

Mordecai-(Sigh)Fine let's go eat breakfast.

(They walked downstair and go straight the kitchen.)

* * *

(They went to the kitchn only to see the gang already there ready to eat some reading a newspaper,Pops and Thomas are talking something while Pops laugh at a joke or cooking some waffles,and Blueberry look at the duo with a smile but it felt when they see two of them are wet they give them a the duo went to the fridge and cupboard.)

Mordecai-Morning Guys

Skips-Morning Fellas

Benson-You two seem pretty annoyed and super happen you two?

Thomas-Yeah,We hear yelling upstair then we see Muscleman ran away from the you beat him or something?

Pops-Indeed.

Rigby-Me and Mordecai just walking outside our room then he just pull a bucket of water prank at we talk to him then he just said he still planning pranks at us.

Benson-Oh great,Another prank day with last year was the worse.

Mordecai-Don't remind me dude.(He went to open the cupboard and grab the soggy oat also grab two bowls,Spoons,Coffee Mugs then he sart to make a coffee after that he pour it to the rigby give him the milk he was holding then grab one mug.)

Rigby-Thanks,Dude

Morecai-No problem

Thomas-And Beside maybe he make a really bad big pranks on us.

Gang-Yeah

Skips-Here Guys Blueberry Pancakes on me.

Gang-Thanks Skips

Skips-No prob.(He skipped at the chair and sit next to Thomas.)

Pops-So how we gonna do if he start pranking us badly,Benson?

Benson-I'm thinking a plan,Pops

Julianna-Hey Guys,Morning

(They look at girls and see them half a sleep and annoyed because they are also wet like the they sat next to Mordecai and Rigby.)

Mordecai-Same Pranks,Guys

Sandra-Yeah!What Muscleman problem?!

Skips-They don't even know,Right Benson?

Benson-Yeah

Julianna-What?

Benson-Look long ago while neither of you two work here Muscleman who we called the greatest pranker ,After a little gone to far he start pranking us all the park every year of morning he start pranking until he wanted can be around of us or either of his pranks so watch out for him whenever you going.

Sandra-Did you try something to make him stop or talk to him?

Benson-We try to talk to him but he just won't listen to neither of us.

Julianna-We have to do something to stop him,Guys

Pops-We did but nothing work.

Mordecai-We're thinking of something.I think of some plan but I can't make it to my head.I keep thinking until I get it through my head.

Rigby-Well,Keep thinking man.(He it a little of his cereal but it has weird taste.)Um...Mordecai I think you put something at the cereal.

Mordecai-No I didn't.(He taste it and Rigby do it again but this time they spit it out in front of Benson,Skips,Pops,Thomas in their look like someone throw a milk and cereal that already half eaten.)

Benson-What with that?

Mordecai-It taste salty

Rigby-It's salt.

Julianna-Maybe some salt went to the cereal when you open it.(She and Sandra drink their coffee but they taste it disgusting and spit it in front of the gang making they Screeming saying it was hot.)

Rigby-Hot!Hot!

Thomas-Stop it,Guys

Mordecai-Burn!

Pops-SO Bad show very bad show.

Sandra-It taste salt

Benson-My Coffee taste salty also.(Throw his cup at the sink same with Mordecai,Rigby,Julianna,Sandra.)

Thomas-Mine also

Pops-Taste bad.

(They also throw their cup at the the Kitchen door open reveal it was Fives who completely cover with blue paint.)

Mordecai-Fives what happen?

Fives-I just want to go here then when I open our trailer door a blue paint cover my face.I think it was Muscleman done this.

Julianna-See?Even his best friend he try to prank 's Crazy!

Benson-Come on guys let's forget about today let's do what we wanted to do.I'm going to my office see ya.(He walked upstair and shut the door of his office)

Pops-I'm gonna go water the wonderful flowers,Tata.(He left and went to the garden.)

Skips-I'm gonna go clean my van see ya later,Guys.(He skipped outside and went to his house.)

Thomas-I'm gonna use the computer room today.(Ran upstair and closed the computer room door.)

Fives-I'm gonna wash this off at our trailer and watchtv see ya guys around.(He floated outside and went straight back at the trailer.)

Julianna-We're going upstair in our room guys.

Sandra-See ya soon.(They ran upstair and went to their room shutting it door.)

Mordecai-Wanna play some video games?

Rigby-Yeah!

(They went to the couch and went to open their system and the game music start playing.)

* * *

(Cut to Benson still doing some usual paper works.)

Benson-(Sigh)Another day of work in this office,another Muscleman pranks,and another day with those slackers.

(When he try to open the table drawer he didn't notice a string was tied up on the he open it the string went to the ceiling which make a bucket of black ink fall at Benson who now stnding near the spot where the bucket falling.)

Benson-Huh?

(He look up and see a bucket coming to eyes wide before he move the ink cover his body follow by some chicken feathers fall also on his body make him like a make Benson angry and red start jumping up and down in anger he also yell.)

Benson-AHHHH!Muscle man your so going on a big trouble.

(Then a paper went right to his pick the paper in anger it said "Got you bro!Hahaha by Muscleman"This make him more anger and yell at the top of his lungs.)

Benson-AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

(Cut outside Pops who was planting flowers and watering some of He notice a small hole he went to see it then suddenly a creppy grome came out which make Pops look scare and whimpered a the grome start walking near him he back away and hold a shovel.)

Pops-Stay back you small little creppy grome!Stay back!

(He hit it with the shove which make it flew away making him a little happy but it felt when he realize it was a prank from Muscleman.)

Pops-So Muscleman think he can scare me like that he is some much trouble about I tell everyone what the prank.

(He stompeed back to the house to tell about his story.)

* * *

(Cut at Skips who fixing his van then all of sudden he feel thirsty so he went to his house to grab some refreshment and a lttle relax when he got back outside at his face was a little shocked when he see his van was cover with paint of orange spray paint,a little ink and a mess with some writings.)

SkipsWhat?!

(Then he notice also his tire was flat and some toilet papers...)

Skips-MuscleMan!You gone to far!

(He open his soda to keep his cool but soda pop to his face making him angrier and he throw the can of soda in the skipped fast at the house.)

Skips-MuscleMan your in trouble.

* * *

(Cut at Thomas who was searching funny videos and he feel he have to go then he ran to the bathroom...After 5 minutes he came back but when he open the door a string was tied up and went up th ceiling then eggs was throw at Thomas and he slip in a wet place making him angrier.)

Thomas-I had enough with you can't just go throw eggs at me and start laughing nowhere.I'm going to tell the others.

(He walked out to the room and went outside the house.)

* * *

(Cut with Fives who finish taking a bath came to the couch an watch some tv with a dink in his hand.)

Fives-(sigh)Feel relax,There's no pranks around just relaxing here in the house.

(He open his can of Radicola but pop to his face wet with throw the Can angrier.)

Fives-Muscleman,Think he can pranks us for long,He even prank his own Bro I had enough with him!

(He float angry back to the house to tell about the story.)

* * *

(Cut upstairs where Julianna and Sandra room was so clean and neat decoration with rockers posters,shelves with books,Guitars,and some two girls was playing their Guitar hero game at their tv.)

Julianna-Dude,hit the blue and red buttons you gonna miss it.

Sandra-I'm trying!I'm trying Geez!

(SHe hit the blue and red buttons making him the high wave their hands and yell their catchphrase.)

Julianna and Sandra-OHHHHHH!

Julianna-Dude let's go on soda break.

Sandra-Yeah,My hands are kidding me.

(They went down the living room see Mordecai and Rigby still playing video games when they see win doing his victory dance.)

Mordecai-Ohhhh!Eight in a row!

Rigby-No fair my controller is stupid busted.

Mordecai-Hmph,Hmph

Julianna-(Laugh)Look like you two are having fun.

Mordecai-Oh!Hey Julianna and Sandra what are you doing here?

Julianna-Well,We got tired playing Guitar Hero So-

Sandra-So we will have some Soda Breaks!

Rigby-Cool!You play Guitar Hero

Sandra-Yeah we are

Mordecai-Can we join you with your Soda Break?Our thumb killing us!

Julianna-Sure come on.(Hold his hand tugging him to the kitchen making him blush.)

Mordecai-Uh...

Sandra-Let's follow them

Rigby-Yeah.

* * *

(At the Kitchen they we're drinking sodas laughing and talking eachother.)

Sandra-Oh Gosh Really?!Cool

Rigby-Yeah I know

Mordecai-Cute

Rigby-Shut up!

Julianna-They are really cute.

Mordecai-Come on let's go watch tv.

Sandra-Okay

(They walk to the living room but four of them slip to a wet spot they went straight to the door suddenly a bucket of black ink went to their body follow by feathers went down on their body.)

Rigby-AHHHH!Get it off!AHHHH!

Mordecai-Dude it just ink!

Julianna-Muscleman did this again!

Sandra-He's gonna get it.

Mordecai-I call Benson.(Grab his walkie talkie.)

Julianna-I call Benson also.(Grab her walkie talkie.)

* * *

(At Benson office who still doing some paperworks with his body cover with ink until now recieve a call from his walkie talkie.)

Benson-Hello?

The Gang-Benson!/Muscleman keep doing some stupid pranks!/He scare me with his creppy grome/He mess up my van./Benson!Talk to Musclman!Now!

Benson-Calm Down everyone let's head outsidethe house we talk about it now.

The Gang-Sure/Okay/Whatever/Alright/Sure thing,dude

Benson-_Muscleman going to explain a lot later._

* * *

(Outside the house the gang was talking everything when Benson came the place was silent.)

Benson-So What's the problem?Skips?

Skips-He mess up my van drawing some things and make a soda pop on my face.

Benson-Pops?

Pops-He scare me with a creppy grome and it squeeze some water on my face.

Benson-Okay,Thomas?Fives?

Thomas-He prank me by throwing some eggs at my face then slip at the floor.

Fives-He make the soda pop at my face making me wet.

Benson-How about you four?

Mordecai-We just talking then we feel thirsty...

Julianna-We went to the Kitchen to have a drink then we're talking...

Sandra-Then we went back to the living room but we slip on a wet spot at the floor...

Rigby-Then a bucket of ink and feather went to our body we look like a chicken...

Mordecai-Then we called you at the walkie talkie...

Julianna-And you know the rest.

Benson-Okay

The gang-How about you,Benson?

Benson-A bucket of ink and feather fall at my face then cover my body and a paper came it's read he just got me.

Gang-Woah!

Skips-So what the plan?

Benson-I don't know

Mordecai-Hey!I remember the plan I was thinking

Benson-Really?!What it is?

Mordecai-Here.(He whisper the plan to each of them which they like it and smile at him.)

Benson-That's great

Rigby,Julianna,Sandra-Cool

Pops-Jolly good show!

Skips,Thomas,Fives-Nice plan Mordecai

(They walked in different direction for the and Fives went to th garage with ,Pops went to get some cardboard Julianna,Mordecai and Sandra went to a place for the Rigby who's looking for know this plan will work just right for Musleman who will learn a lesson to less his prank.)

**Hope you Enjoy this do you think the prank is?Where is Muscleman?There will be part 2 of this for the long update I usually focus on my new story and I'm think ideas of pranks but some of them not I hope you give a gentle R&R.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out :)**


	8. Pranks so Bad!(Part 2)

(While the others went to a different direction for the went around the park to find look at their trailer there's no one,At the park house no sight of him,at th snack bar,near the shed,at the lake there still no sight of got a little tired so he went to the house to have a little drink of radicola then his phone ring it was Mordecai he answer it.)

Rigby-Hello?

Mordecai-Hi Dude,Did you find Muscleman?We almost done with the creepy place,The ropes and the cardboard Benson and Pops only need is Thomas,Fives and Skips to bring the sound effects,The black ink,and the feathers and Muscleman to 're ready for the ultimate costume scary Musclman dude.

Rigby-That great dude,But I can't find Muscleman around the park I look everywher I can find him but none!

Mordecai-Chill you still have the fake Horror house Tickets for two?

Rigby-Yeah I have you know where can Muscleman?

Mordecai-Hmmm...Where could he eat when he is hungry or want to hangout?

Rigby-The Wing Kingdom!

Mordecai-Yeah he maybe in there hurry up dude before this prank won't work.

Rigby-Okay see ya later dude.

(He turn off his phone and run to the cart and drive to the wing 5 minutes he arrive at the wing kingdom to see Muscleman sitting on one of the seat who eating a lot of chicken wing with buffalo sauce then Rigby came near which make Muscleman look at him.)

Muscleman-Sup,Loser what you doing here?

Rigby-Hey man,I'm just here to ask you someting.

Muscleman-If you gonna ask if the pranks is over I will say no.

Rigby-No!That's not I'm gonna ask.

Muscleman-Then what?

RIgby-Um...I just wanna ask you if you want to go hangout with me at this awesome creepy house hunt.

Muscleman-Why I'm going to hangout with you?WHy not you and Mordecai to hangout or Sandra or Eileen or something?

Rigby-Well,when I ask Mordecai about this he just simply said it just a creepy old hunted house with some dummy hanging out with Julianna at the Mall,and plus Eileen and Margaret went vacation with their parents until Sunday so I just think you can hangout with me.

Muscleman-Ugh fine I come with you as long you buy me some soda after we finish this house hunt thing.

Rigby-WHatever come on

(They both went to the cart as Rigby drive minutes past they made it to an abandomed house with creepy decoration they went to the ticket booth then Rigby gave the tickets to the Ticket Man then he speak sound like it was Mordecai but a little deep.)

Ticket Man-Enjoy your time inside the creepy house hunt.

Rigby-Thank you (He gave the ticket man a smile and he went to Muscleman who was looking around the place.)So?What do you think about the house?

Muscleman-Yeah,It's look creepy but it's look like awesome

Rigby-Yeah I know it's awesome I'm gonna go to the bathroom you can go inside I'll follow you

Muscleman-Sure

Rigby-Thanks

(He ran at the side of the house and went to a camera room where the other was waiting for him.)

Benson-So Is Muscleman went inside?

Julianna-Yeah he is

Sandra- We have to wait until he went to the creepy costume room.

Skips-Okay he almost there

Mordecai-Hurry dude he almost there.

Rigby-Okay and then done!

Benson-Okay we go there and act like a statue then when he look let scare him while Fives use his invisible at Muscleman then Fives stop grabing him and start throwing some eggs then when he got scare he ran away and he will slip to the wet floor and he will ride the wagon pull by Thomas and Pops then Mordecai and Julianna you throw the black ink while Rigby and Sandra will throw the feathers then when he went out the other side of the house we laugh and reveal we plan it all.

Mordecai-Okay let's go.

(They went to the abandoned house and act like a statue when Muscleman came he look at them.)

Muscleman-Hmph,Fake creepy statue your not real.

(Then one of them came near him and grab him then one of them roar at a little shaking.)

Muscleman-Y-you can't still scare me.

(Then they stop grabbing him making Muscleman fall then a little shadow came like a wind went to him.)

Muscleman-Who's there?

(It grab him at the collar of his shirt and he start floating up and down making him a little dizzy and scared more then he fall to the ground and someone start throwing eggs at him but no one there.)

Muscleman-Stop making some noise and F-face m-me y-y-you little coward!

(A face came with a creepy many blood leaking at it face then roar at him loudly making him ran away but he slip at a wet spot making him slide down to a cave when he can't see around he didn't notice he ride at wagon it was moving fast then a skull with a creepy face with fire on it's face laughing evil Muscleman make a loud scream.)

Muscleman-AHHHHH!

Skull-You can't never leave this place never!HAHAHA!

Muscleman-Oh no Bro!

(Then Mordecai and Julianna throw the black ink at him follow by Rigby and Sandra who also throw the feathers at him making Muscleman look like a chicken when the ride at the wagon is finish he close his eyes and start screaming then he heard familiar voices laughing at him.)

Muscleman-Huh?

The Gang-Hahahaha!Got you Muscleman

(It was the gang still wearing their creepy costumes laughing at him.)

Muscleman-You plan all of this

Benson-Well yeah,It just having fun.

Muscleman-But why?

SKips-Since you praking us so badly we try to do some a little prank for you so you can less your prank.

Muscleman-You mean you just let me learn a lesson to less my pranks

Mordecai-Yeah,Man we just hope you feel the same thing that what we feel when you pranking 's not just easy for us but do you think it easy for you if some one pull a prank on just well you really gone to far on us so we plan.

Rigby-And Beside Fives also join on us at the plan

Muscleman-You too Fives?

Fives-Yeah,You also prank two times in one day.

Muscleman-Yeah sorry about that bro and sorry guys a lot when every year I prank you

Mordecai-No problem Muscleman

Julianna-Even if you prank us you still a good friend

Muscleman-Really?

Sandra-Of course dude

Pops-Jolly good show

Thomas-It's okay dude we understand you

Muscleman-Thanks guys Your really good about the pranks again guys I promise I stop a little prank on you Guys.

The Gang-No problem

Mordecai-And we're also sorry for the prank we pull on you dude

Muscleman-You kidding that was awesome I know you can all prank me one you know who else like the prank?

Rigby-Here we go again

Sandra-Totally

Muscleman-MY MOM

Benson-Come on let's celebrate.

The Gang-Yeah!

Skips-How about Cheezer's?

Benson-That a great idea Skips.

Gang-Wooahhh!

(They ride at the carts and went straight to cheezer's to celebrate.)

**Hope you enjoy the part two!Muscleman will less his great to next Chapter will be when Mordecai having a jam wth his friend name Taylor Heaven!He tell about thestory when they met and how they become Out!R&R Please.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out :):)**


	9. Meet Taylor

(After 2 weeks past evrything went back to normal no monster attacking or someone getting on the day Julianna,Rigby,Sandra are sitting at the sircase listening to music and drinking soda when Mordecai came they look at has a black guitar on his right hand and a blue bag on his back and on his another hand was his cellphone he was talking to look at him with a weird look.)

Mordecai-Okay,Okay I'm on my way dude just everyone on your house?Okay I bring my guitar and some sleeping bags some note pad,video games,music,foods,and I'm on it dude just wait for me.I'm about to go now fine fine if you I got to go I'll be there real bye Taylor.(Turn off his phone then groaned loudly and face palmed.)Ugh!

Rigby-Hey dude your so stressed today what's wrong?

Julianna-Yeah and where ya going?

Sandra-And Who's calling you?You look like your fighting or something

Mordecai-(Sigh)Um...My friends and I was planning a jam and a night out at her place we plan this month ago and I can believe I forgot about she called me yesterday she said I all forgot about the plan.(Sigh deeply)I think I'm not doing stupid thing if someone like to plan with me.

Rigby-What her name?

Mordecai-Taylor Heaven but I usually called her Taylor or her Singer name called Rocker Chick.

Rigby-Wait!You mean Taylor Heaven Smith at Middle School who win the Singing Contest

Mordecai-Yeah!We meet at art class

Rigby-Can we come with you?

Julianna-Yeah man

Sandra-Please!

Mordecai-Fine pack your 're leaving

(After packing their stuff they drove to the cart and went to the quiet forest in the middle of the place a white two story house with glass windows and they arrive Mordecai ring the door bell.)

Mordecai-Don't worry guys she just want people won't bother her so she live here.

Sandra-This is Huge

Mordecai-Yeah I know

(He ring it again again until a voice came.)

Taylor-I'm coming I'm Coming Geez.(She open the door to see Mordecai,Rigby,Julianna,Sandra.)Oh!Hey Mordecai I see you bring your friends here.

(Taylor was a 23 years old skin was pale white,Her hair was brunette in a ponytail form,her eyes was brown with a black wear a white plain shirt with a leather jacket,a skinny jeans,a converse shoes.)

Mordecai-Hi Taylor,Oh by the way this is Julianna

Julianna-Hi

Mordecai-This is Sandra

Sandra-Hey

Mordecai-And my best friend Rigby

Rigby-Hi

Taylor-So your Rigby,Mordecai keep telling me when in Guys I have homemade lemonade at the house.

(They went inside the house and went to the living room to see some decoration,Pictures,shelves with books,a radio,a red leather couch,a black coffee table,a flat screen tv,video game console,a small fridge[Suprise she has a small fridge in the living room LOL].)

Rigby-This place rock!

Taylor-Yeah,You can seat at the couch if you want to.

Mordecai-Where's Allen?

Taylor-At the Bathroom

Mordecai-Oh.(Then Allen came down seeing Mordecai.)

Allen-Hey Mordecai

Mordecai-Sup Allen

(The three look at a short girl about Sandra hair was blond and short with a little wave on the end,Her eyes was black with wear a white t-shirt with a pink sleeves,a white skirt,a white was waving at Mordecai then she soon see Rigby, Sandra and Julianna who looking at her.)

Allen-You bring some friends Mordecai Nice

Mordecai-Yeah,This is Rigby,Julianna,Sandra

Three of them-Hi

Allen-Hi nice to meet you

Taylor-So let's jam

Mordecai-Yeah

(The three of them about to go upstirs but Rigby stop them.)

Rigby-Wait!

Mordecai-WHat?

Rigby-Remember you gonna tell us about your story when you met.

Mordecai-Oh yeah

Taylor-Here's the story

Mordecai-Well,It's start when middle Me at art class while Rigby was at Science class.I saw Taylor at the corner of the class.

*Flashed Back*

(Start at art class a 13 years old Mordecai was sitting on his chair waiting for his teacher to arrive then when he see a girl writing something he went to her and greet her.)

Young Mordecai-Hi

Young Taylor-Oh Uh...Hi

Young Mordecai-Don't worry I'm a friend I'm not here to teased you or the way I'm Mordecai

Young Taylor-Oh,I'm Taylor

Young Mordecai-(Laugh)You know your cute

Young Taylor-Um...Thanks

Young Mordecai-Don't be Shy I'm your friend now

Young Taylor-Really?

Young Mordecai-Yes by the way what ya doing?

Young Taylor-Well I'm just writing the song from Maroon 5 called Makes me Wonder,I like the song.

Young Mordecai-You like to sing?

Young Taylor-Yeah I am

Young Mordecai-You can sing it while we wait for the teacher.

Young Taylor-Okay Sure I can.(Se start to see the song.)

_Make me Wonder by:Maroon 5_

_Wake up with blood-shot eyes_

_Struggled to memorize_

_Way it felt to hearing lies_

_People that made you cry_

_Feel so good to be bad_

_Not worth the aftermath_

_After that, after that_

_Try to get you back_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a thought about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_'Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore_

I wonder if it even makes a difference to try

Yeah, so this is goodbye

_Can't stop my spinning head _

_Decisions that made my bed _

_Now I must lay in it _

_Deal with things I've left unsaid_

_Want to dive into you _

_Forget what you're going through _

_Get behind, make your move _

_Forget about the truth_

_I still don't have a reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a thought about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_'Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference_

_Even makes a difference to try, yeah_

__

And you told me how you're feelin'

_But I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_

_So this is goodbye_

_I've been here before, one day, a week_

_And it won't hurt anymore_

_You caught me in a lie, I have no alibi_

The words you said don't have a meaning 'cause

_I still don't have a reason and you don't have the time _

_And it really makes me wonder _

_If I ever gave a thought about you and I _

_So this is goodbye_

_Give me something to believe in _

_'Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore _

_I wonder if it even makes a difference _

_Even makes a difference to try, yeah_

_And you told me how you're feelin' _

_But I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry _

_So this is goodbye _

_So this is goodbye _

_Yeah, so this is goodbye _

_Yeah, so_

_End Of Song_

(He look amaze at her when she was so clear and class was listening at her after she sang everyone clap their hands.)

Young Mordecai-That was wonderful make the class cheer and clap their hands.

Young Taylor-Thanks Mordecai

(Then the teacher came making the class silent.)

Teacher-What with the cheering at the hall class?

(The class stay in silent but Mordecai raise his hand to talk.)

Teacher-Yes what do you want to say?

Young Mordecai-Well,mam Me and here just having a little jam so when she sng everyone cheer for her.

Teacher-Hmmm...Okay good to hear your explain you can sit now.

Young Mordecai-Thanks Mam

Teacher-Okay we start our lesson for today.

Young Taylor-(Whisper)Thanks for taking the heat Mordecai

Young Mordecai-No Problem.

(The rest of the day was great Mordecai just meet a friend at his class that make him the class they enjoy thir reccess at the talking and laughing each other.)

*Flashed Back End*

Julianna-Wow Really?

Taylor-Yep,That why we met at went to me and start talking to me.

Rigby-That why Mordecai sometimes not coming to our house lately.

Sandra-So How do you meet Allen?

Allen-Well,The truth is Taylor went to a game show where we have to survive until 8 weeks.I also join here so we become friends and start hanging out wih his boyfriend.

Taylor-Allen,No

Allen-What?

Taylor-Don't continue it.

Allen-Fine I don't

Mordecai-Hey by the way how you boyfriend?

Taylor-Um...He's fine.

remember the time I join you at the talent show,Taylor.

Taylor-Don't remind me

Rigby-What it is?

Mordecai-Uh...Maybe we should cange the topic I also remember something embarass happen there.(He blushed a little.)

Taylor-Oh...Uh...That thing yeah sorry about that.(She also blushed a little.)

Sandra-I think that maybe a love thingy.

Julianna-Yeah everytime if you see someone got embarass or blush there is something love scene happen.

Taylor-I'm not blushing,Mordecai is

Mordecai-No I'm not

Rigby-I think they both secretly in love

Allen-Yeah I think

Taylor and Mordecai-We're not in love!

Rigby-Yep they are

Julianna-I think Taylor and Allen was a girl version of Mordecai and RIgby but less the job,lazy,punchies and stuff.

Sandra-Yeah I think

Taylor-Nah,I think You two Julianna and Sandra was the girl version of Mordecai and Rigby You got a lot in common guys.

Four of them-Uh...(While blushing they turn to a different directions hiding the blush.)

Allen-I think so Taylor.

Mordecai-So let's do some watch some movies.

Rigby-I have one !

Mordecai-House of Creep?Dude this movie was the creepiest movie ever.I don't want to walk you again to the bathroom for a week or you gonna think houses was a monster.

Rigby-Noting will happen.

Mordecai-Fine but if you scream the loudest later I'm turning off the tv.

Rigby-Fine

* * *

(After 5 minutes of watching Sandra,Allen,and especially Rigby got scared he three still have the guts to watch the movie near but they also a little scared then a knocked at door came which make them scream especially Rigby who almost with a girl voice of and Mordecai was hugging to death while Taylor stop screaming then open the door to reveal a tan boy with a black hair and wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans plus a converse shoes.)

Taylor-What is it Dick?!I'm in the middle of something

Dick-I'm just here to get back on our relationship

Taylor-Get out now!(Shut the door in there's another knocked she open the door it was Dick again.)What?!

Dick-Come on to my place or I come to your place.

Taylor-Okay I give you an go to your house and I go stay here on my get lose!I already have a boyfriend not like you a mean guy so now off you go!(Shut the door in anger and said.)Don't even think about knocking again or come back every seconds,minutes,or forever!(She went back to the group only to see the tv was see Mordecai and Juliann comporting Rigby so he never screm like a girl.)You shut the tv already

Allen-Yeah,Rigby scream so loud,well Mordecai said I go off the tv so I did it.

Mordecai-Dude relax.

Julianna-Here some water.(She gave him the water and he drink it.)

Sandra-Man,Don't ever rent a movie like that Rigby

Rigby-Yeah I think Your right.

Mordecai-Let me guess Dick again that want you and he to get back together.

Taylor-He's a jerk.

Sandra-Maybe this can comfort you Rigby.(Kiss him in the cheek make him blush.) better?

Rigby-A little

Allen-Cute Couple

Julianna-You really scream loud also Mordecai you hug me to dead dude

Mordecai-No you just hug me so hard.

Julianna-Okay fine fine.

Taylor-Come on Guys let's sleep already it's getting pretty late though.

Allen-Yeah

(They went to their sleeping bags and try to give some good nights.)

Mordecai-Good Night Guys

Five of them-Good Night/Night

(They all was really the best day for them especially Mordecai,Julianna,Rigby and Sandra who has the chance to have fun on their own and not near the park or some monster attacking them from now on.)

**So what do you think about this chapter?I update two chapter in one day!WOAHHH!I'm just feeling in a good mood today so I write should be my longest chapter this this time.I'm happy to hear R& you Enjoy**

**-JadeAnn1123 out :)**


	10. Party at the House

(Cut next day at Taylor's house at the kitchen Allen,Mordecai,and Taylor are talking and drinking coffee and Mordecai has an idea by throw a party at Taylor's Place which agree by the girls.)

Mordecai-Hey Guys wanna throw party at Taylor Place?

Allen-That's so cool Can we Taylor?Please!

Taylor-I don't Know

Allen-Pleeaaseee!(She show her puppy big eyes at Taylor.)

Taylor-(Sigh)Fine We can throw the Part-

Allen and Mordecai-YeahYuuhh!

Mordecai-Thanks Taylor

Taylor-No Problem

(A long Paused then Allen start to speak.)

Allen-Um...Mordecai?

Mordecai-Yeah Allen

Allen-I don't mean to pry but how do you meet Rigby,Julianna and Sandra?

Mordecai-Well...Rigby is my bestfriend ever since we're young we do every single awesome stuff and a lot of adventures to our lives

Taylor-How about Julianna and Sandra?

Mordecai-Well since I just meet them like weeks but We have a lot already adventure at the to the future,Fighting Ghost at arcade,Fighting Monster at a chinese restaurant,Doing some stupid experiment then yelled by Benson thanks to Rigby we got to clean the fountain and the garage and plus like last week we face Muscleman Prank then we prank him back but he said that was cool that we prank him.

Taylor-Oh!That green jerk pranking again if he is right in front of me and he start to do a stupid classical dumb prank I'm gonna kick his butt right ahead.

Mordecai-(Chuckles a little)Just Relax dude He promise us he stop pranking us a bit.

Taylor-Good to know

Allen-And Plus remember last year we went to the park then he said he will help us to the experiment after a little wrong stupid eploding Benson came to see a fire was form in the park fountain soon he yell and he let us clean the whole park fountain.

*Flashed Back*

(At the Park Allen,Mordecai and Taylor was walking with some of science stuff with a little electricity on the hands of they reach near the fountain they see Muscleman at the fountain they stop in front of him Taylor and Allen with an annoying look at their faces while Mordecai just look at him with a small smile.)

Mordecai-Hey Dude

Muscleman-Sup Mordecai and Hello Ladies

Taylor-Hi Muscleman

Allen-Yeah Hi

Muscleman-What with that emotion thingy on me is some thing bothering you?

Taylor-Oh nothing we usually do this face

Muscleman-Well Okay what with the stuff?

Allen-Well...Taylor Sister Kathleen need a science volcano project

Muscleman-Woah You have a sister

Taylor-Yeah

Mordecai-It's can take us like hours to do this

Muscleman-I can help you with that

Three of them-Really?

Muscleman-Yeah I can help you with your sister science project

Taylor-(Sigh)Fine you can help

Muscleman-Alright

(While working on the do a lot of things like making the volcano,pouring some of the experimental,testing the project many time but failed and a little while they have a break drinking coffee and eating donuts.)

Allen-Hmmm...Your coffee delicious

Taylor-You said it

(They go back doing the Project until one hour later they make a perfect volcano they stand next to it while looking at it perfectly.)

Mordecai-This is perfect

Allen-I hope her project was 100 percent amazing

Taylor-I hope she appreciate me for doing this like 3 hours

Mordecai-Actually it's 6 and half of hours we did this

Allen-You said it

Taylor-Okay Muscleman hand me the vinegar bor something to pour on the volcano

Muscleman-Right on Catch

(She start to pour the thing and suddenly green goo went all over the place and it's make the fountain start to go fire they start to panic when Benson came he look angry at the three of them.)

Benson-What Happen here?What did you do to the fountain?!

Taylor-We just doing an experiment Benson Chill out

Allen-Right

Benson-Starting the fountain to a fire and making the place goo,So typically a mess!What did you even put on that thing?!

Mordecai-Look Benson we just put vinegar to the volcano then it's start to explode goo

Taylor-This is not Vinegar Mordecai!It's Acid

Mordecai-What?!

Three of Them-MUSCLEMAN!

Muscleman-See Ya later Grandma's

Taylor-Let me Go guys I wanna kick his butt right now

Benson-I don't care if Muscleman do this Now Clean Up This Mess!(He walked away)

Allen-He won't let Muscleman clean this

Mordecai-He ruin my day off to spend with you guys

Taylor-I know

Allen-Come on let's clean this mess up

(They start to pick their brooms and start cleaning it.)

*Flashed Back Ended*

Mordecai-Man,That's why I hate Muscleman to help us

Taylor-Hello Dude Everyone hate it

Allen-She's right

Taylor-Okay let's stop talking about at the talking about with Julianna and By the way Mordecai,Look like you and Julianna was closer than Sandra

Mordecai-Well Julianna a good friend same with Sandra but you see Julianna has an attitude of being Mature and Responsible and I think she has a lot of common to me and I think I have a little crush on her or Can I be in love on her?

Allen-Dude Yes you are in love with her.I see you got a pretty type of romance.

Taylor-And Plus hen we we're watching the movie last night then there was a knock at the door you hugging her to death while screaming.

Allen-Yeah,Then you blushing right now and yesterday and right now when you met her you got a perfect 's like Julianna is a female version of you.

Taylor-Yeah Dude

Mordecai-You know yor right but what if I tell her about I like her what if she just laugh at me or even worse try to ignore me and what if she-

Taylor-No dude Just try to talk to her and talk about what you feel the she will say she feel the 's obviouss she felt the same as you dude.

Allen-You can do that by asking her a date for tomorrow.

Mordecai-Your right guys thanks

Taylor-No problem,By the way let's invite everyone for the party.

Mordecai-I go invite them

Allen-I go get the food and order some fireworks and some pizza

Taylor-I go get some stuff and plus that fireworks can be the suprise

Allen-Your right come on let's go

(Mordecai went upstairs and go to Taylor computer room to invite everyone include the park go to the kitchen to get the foods and called the pizza store and the "Suprise",While Taylor go to her attic to get the stuff she they doing their jobs dor the party te three who still sleeping wake up just to see Allen,Mordecai and Taylor are gone to their sleeping bags.)

Julianna-Morning Guys

Sandra-(Yawned)Morning

Rigby-Hmm...Maybe the three wake a little early than us.

Julianna-I think Allen is at the kitchen talking to someone

Sandra-Let's Go

(They went to the kitchen only to see Allen getting some foods and talking to someone on the look at her walking at the refrigerator and go to the house phone.)

Allen-Okay Sure I want another free 20 box of them okay sure you be here like 5 minutes or 15 minutes another called.(She pressed a number.)Talked to me...Oh!Hey is this for the suprise thing I want to be fix the suprise like before the time strike at midnight okay sure you got the big one and for the couple I see ya then

Sandra-Who's Allen Talking to?

Julianna-I don't know maybe it's special

Rigby-And What's with the suprise stuff?

Allen-OKay Bye.(She turn off the phone and look to see Julianna,Rigby and Sandra.)Oh Hey Guys Morning

Julianna-What with the food for?

Rigby-It's something going on?

Allen-Well yeah but you can just ask Mordecai about it

Sandra-Speaking of Mordecai where is he?

Allen-Upstair in the computer just go straight ahead and when you see beside right of the bathroom you can see the computer room.

Julianna-Thanks Allen

Allen-No Problem

(Thethee of them walked upstair and follow the direction Allen gave when they reach the computer room door Julianna open it to see Mordecai using the computer inviting many people for some reason.)

Rigby-Hey Dude

Mordecai-Huh?(He turn around to see them.)Oh Hey guys morning

Sandra-What are you doing?

Mordecai-Didn't you ask Allen about it she is in the kitchen

Julianna-She said you can tell us what's going on

Mordecai-Okay since your here I tell you what's happening we going to throw a party at Taylor's house tonight

Rigby-Woah Really?!THANKS TAYLOR FOR LETTING US THROW A PARTY!

Taylor-Um...Dude Rigby I'm right here but I'm telling you no problem

Rigby-Oh Sorry

Taylor-By the way did you invite everyone Mordecai?

Mordecai-Yeah Taylor

Taylor-Okay Can you help me decorate the stuff so we can make this more cooler.

Mordecai-Sure Why not.(He walked to her and about to leave but stop by Rigby.)

Rigby-Can we help?

Sandra-We don't have anything to do

Taylor-Fine you can

Julianna-Thanks

(They went down stair and start to decorate the 's a music montage on the background while they start fixing with Taylor and Allen fixing the chairs and Tables outside the swimming pool after that they help Mordecai and Julianna fix the stage for the Band Fist Pump coming at the house while Rigby and Sandra fixing the food like putting the chips at the bowls,pizza's around the table and fixing some cakes and Rigby a little bit hungry he try to grab a little pizza but stop by Taylor shooking her head and her arm was cross which make Rigby pouted a little while walking away making Allen,Mordecai,Julianna,Sandra laugh at Rigby at the stage Mordecai and Julianna was fixing the sign that said "PARTY IN THE HOUSE"While Mordecai holding the ladder while Julianna fixing it she accidentally fall at the ladder but lucky Mordecai catch her which make them look at each to the Montage where they finish working a little tired and sweating a little while looking around.)

Mordecai-This is great

Taylor-You said

Julianna-It's perfect

Allen-Wonderful

Rigby-It's look awesome

Sandra-Cool

Mordecai-Yeah especially when Rigby try to get the pizza but stop by Taylor

(Mordecai and the others laugh while Rigby cross hisarm and saying...)

Rigby-SHUT UP

Taylor-Okay let's hit the music up

All of them-YEAH!

(When they hit the music all the people include the gang and Fist Pump came as people start to party,dancing,talking and can see a lot of people cheering at fist oump playing with the 6 friends talking outside the swimming pool.)

Rigby-This party up the hook Guys

Sandra-I know

Allen-This so awesome when you throw a party here Taylor

Taylor-I know

Mordecai-What time the suprise will show?

Allen-Midnight

Julianna-What's suprise?

Mordecai-You will know okay

Julianna-Okay

Allen-(She look at the watch to see the time was 11:45 which it's time for suprise.)Everyone it's time for the grand suprise.

Taylor-Everyone that inside the house go outside

(Everyone went outside and sit at some chairs some of the people just sit in the ground include Mordecai and Julianna,Taylor and Allen,Rigby and Sandra.)

Taylor-Okay everyone get ready for the suprise

Allen-It will start in 5...4...3...2...and 1!

(Fireworks came at the sky making everyone in awed some couples was hugging while looking at the fireworks has differents colors and size some are big and some are small then lastly a big red heart fireworks came and a lot more color ful fireworks.)

Sandra-This is the best party ever

Rigby-I know (His hand was near Sandra hand which make Sandra look at it then at Rigby.)

Sandra-You can hold my hand if you want to Rigby

Rigby-uh...

Sandra-(Giggled)Come on.(She hold his hand making Rigby blush a little that make her laugh.)Come on Rigbone don't be like that it's fine.

Rigby-You sure

Sandra-Yes I am

Rigby-Oh

Julianna-Cute

Sandra-Shut up

Mordecai-Haha...um...Julianna

Julianna-Yeah Mordecai

Mordecai-About what happen hours ago I um-

Julianna-No it's cool Mordecai Thanks for saving me there

Mordecai-No Problem

Julianna-So...Wanna talk about something?

Mordecai-Uh...Julianna you wanna...You know...um...go out

Julianna-Like a date or something

Mordecai-Not like a date but if you like to go out just you and me

Julianna-Dude I know you want to date me not just asking out to go like play video 's obvious you want to go on a date,Do you?

Mordecai-Um...No...I mean yes...No...Okay fine I like to go on a date with you.

Julianna-Sure I love to

Mordecai-Really?

Julianna-Of Course a date to a nice guy like you of course I love to

Mordecai-(Chuckled)So it's settled then how about 6pm?Sound good

Julianna-Sure,This is the best moment party ever.

Mordecai-You said it.

**That's it you enjoy this ask Julianna on a date you think he will failed to impressed Julianna on their date?Or he will chicken out again?Find out next R&R.**

**-JadeAnn1123 Out :)**


End file.
